Oneshots
by Lord-Drakos
Summary: A series of different Oneshots that tickle my brain from time to time, all of them based in the Harry Potter world.
1. Ring Bearer

Oneshot Series

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed within these stories, all these characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

**This is a Harry Potter/DC crossover, where basically Harry gets chosen by one of the lantern corps. I did make sure to choose one that you don't see much of.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort chuckled in amusement as he watched the black-haired teen that lay at his feet, twitching in pain.

Victory was his, Harry Potter was defeated.

"Give up Potter, you've lost." he hissed silkily, eyes sweeping around the great hall of Hogwarts. He was pleased to see that his Death Eaters had rounded up the rest of the students and the Order of the Phoenix, even the mighty Albus Dumbledore was held prisoner.

Excellent, they could all watch as their hero perished.

"Any last words Potter?" he asked, sneering at the pathetic form of the 'chosen one'.

The boy pulled himself up onto all fours, his hands gripped in anger and pain.

"Come now Potter, you must have 'something' to say, some final words for your adoring public." Voldemort mocked with amusement.

He could hear the boy whispering to himself...ah perhaps Potter had screamed himself raw, multiple Crutiatus curses could do that to a person.

"Come now Potter speak up, let us all hear your final words." Voldemort chuckled. "Here let me assist you, Lord Voldemort knows how to be merciful."

His Death Eaters laughed in amusement as Voldemort cast a _Sonorous _charm on the defeated boy-who-lived but quickly descended into silence as they all awaited the 'chosen ones' final words.

* * *

Harry grimaced as another bout of pain coursed through his body, he had suffered so much pain at the end of Voldemort's wand.

_-We can end the pain.-_

This was all that thrice-damned Malfoy's fault.

After nearly a year of hard work, the little worm had somehow repaired a vanishing cupboard on the seventh floor, allowing Voldemort and his Death Eaters access to the school. They had all been caught unawares, even the few Order members acting as added security, and now the Death Eaters had won; all because of Malfoy.

_-We can give you vengeance.-_

He could hear Voldemort gloating, mocking him, just a few feet away.

It filled him with such anger and hate, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk of that hateful, snake-like face.

-_Give in to your anger!- _

Curse Malfoy.

Curse Voldemort.

_-Give in to your hate_!-

"Any last words Potter?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

His anger spiked and he manged to focus past the pain and pick himself up.

_-Speak the words! Call on us!-_

And what the hell with was the voices? He had heard the voices whispering to him the last few days, sometimes quietly, sometimes loudly but always when he was angry.

"The words? What words?" Harry whispered, his first acknowledgement of the voices since they began.

Hey, if he was going to die anyways what was the worst that could happen?

_-The words! Speak the Oath!-_

"Come now Potter, you must have 'something' to say, some final words for your adoring public." the mocking tone of Voldemort cut through his daze.

"The Oath? What Oath?" he was so confused.

As soon as the words left him, information flooded his mind.

He knew what to do.

-_Speak the Oath! Join us!-_

"Come now Potter speak up, let us all hear your final words." Voldemort chuckled. "Here let me assist you, Lord Voldemort knows how to be merciful."

Anger and Rage flooded through his body and Harry growled as the words came to him, filling his mind to the brim and spilling out his mouth.

* * *

**"With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red."**

Voldemort rose a single brow at the strange words from the boy-who-lived, what could that possibly mean? The side of the light shuddered at the dark words from their hero but Voldemort leaned forward with interest, what was the boy up to?

He noticed a red glow from the boys hand, coming from a ring he was sure wasn't there moments ago. Where had the ring come from? He would have noticed it easily if it had been there before, the blood-red ring stood out against the pale skin of the younger boy.

**"Ripped From a Corpse so Freshly Dead."**

It was almost like he was trying a chant or some sort of ritual but Potter didn't know Dark magic, and Potter most definitely did not know of any rituals that he himself had never heard of.

The glow around the boys hand intensified and began to spread, it was time to end this, time to kill Harry Potter. No matter how interested he was in this 'chant', there was no way he was letting the boy finish, who knows what could happen.

"Pellecorde."

The blood-red -almost the same color as the glow around the boys arm- curse struck the boy-who-lived solidly, causing his chest to explode and his heart to go flying across the room.

The heart-expelling curse, quite the way to go.

However even that couldn't stop the boys chant, and above the gasps from his allies Potter's voice boomed with power.

**"Together with our Hellish Hate."**

Rage seemed to saturate Potter's voice and Voldemort could only stand shocked as the boy glared, his eye shinning with impossible amounts of hatred and anger.

"Why wont you **die**!" the Dark Lord roared as he prepared another curse.

**"We'll Burn You All, That is Your Fate!"**

The last word was screamed with such rage and intensity that it caused the Dark Lord to take a step back.

There was a flash of crimson light, bright enough to illuminate the entire castle, then silence.


	2. Orb of Light

Oneshot Series

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed within these stories, all these characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

**This is a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh crossover, containing my favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh. I know its a far stretch with the snitch but, whatever.  
**

* * *

"Do you truly believe you can win Harry Potter?" Lord Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed at the younger teen.

All around them war raged on, the forces of the light facing off against the army of the Death Eaters. Despite the situation, Potter was strangely calm as he drew two items from his robes, neither of which were his wand. The first item was a rod of some kind, with two axe like ends attached to an eyeball at the top of the rod, the second was a... a snitch of all things.

"Do you think this is a game Potter? Draw your wand and face death, Lord Voldemort grows impatient." The dark lord hissed, taking a step forward.

Potter simply smiled, a dark smile that was quite unlike him, stopping Voldemort short.

_'What is wrong with that infernal boy? He is not himself.'_ Voldemort realized, Potter was acting strange, he had been since the killing curse struck him in the forest. _'And has his hair always been that spiky?'_

"I want you to see something Voldemort, you see this snitch was a gift for me." Potter explained, stepping forward as well. "It was left for me by Dumbledore, with a special item stored within it."

"Indeed? and what useless trinket did Dumbledore leave his boy wonder?" Voldemort sneered, brandishing his wand threateningly.

"It is of no consequence, the snitch is far more important." Potter continued, gripping the ball tightly. "You see this is no regular snitch, even Dumbledore didn't realize what it truly was, it took death for me to recognize it for what it was."

A golden glow surrounded the ball in the teens hands, growing in size with each word he spoke. As they both watched, the ball grew in size and began floating into the air.

The battle around them ceased as the combatants were drawn to the golden glow of the snitch, which had grown to enormous proportions.

"What trickery is this?" Voldemort shouted, his gaze piercing in intensity. "What have you done Potter?"

Potter simply smirked and held the rod aloft, his attention on the ball floating above him. At this point the ball was high above the battle, yet it was clearly seen. It had grown to the size of a large house now, its golden glow illuminating everything for miles around.

**"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry"**

All attention turned to Potter as he began to chant, focused on the ball in the air.

**"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight"**

Voldemort raised his wand, a curse on his lips to prevent whatever trick Potter had up his sleeves, but he found himself unable to cast the spell; something was preventing him access to his magic, preventing him from interrupting Potters chant.

**"Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe."**

From the looks on the face of everyone else they had realized the same thing as he, they had no access to their magic, some had also realized they had no control over their bodies.

**"Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win."**

Voldemort tried to move, tried to leave the area before whatever was going to happen did, but nothing seemed to work; he was trapped.

**"Appear in this shadow as I call your name"**

The glow surrounding the huge orb intensified, the metal cracking as it began to move, shifting in a way that signified it was opening.

**_"Winged Dragon of Ra_!"**

There was the cry of a phoenix, followed by fire, everlasting fire


	3. Limited Patience

Oneshot Series

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed within these stories, all these characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

**This is based in the Rise of an Empire universe and is based moments after Harry is snatched by the Goblet of Fire. I'm not sure whether I'll include this in the actual story or not but its a good idea that popped into my mind and I just don't to forget it.**

* * *

"Sure, I'll participate in this tournament." I say in reply, causing the surrounding audience to break out in excited whispers.

"Well this is a surprise indeed, I'm glad to see you've finally came around Harry, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore says grinning widely. "Fawkes!"

"Dumbledore.." I begin in an cold tone but a flash of fire and an avian screech cuts me off, the various individuals in the hall whispering in awe at the sight of the mighty phoenix.

"Fawkes, would you please bring me the sorting hat." Dumbledore asks, petting the bird lovingly.

The phoenix chirps and vanishes in a flash of fire.

"Dumbledore.." I try once more, trying to figure out what the hell the old man is playing at. Unfortunately, the phoenix chooses that moment to return, cutting me off once more as it drops an old looking hat in the old mans hands.

"Now then, if you'll just put on the sorting hat we can have you sorted into a house." Dumbledore announces, placing the hat on a stool that has magically appeared out of thin air.

"Dumbledore.."

"There's no need to be shy my boy, just place the hat on your head and we'll have you sorted out." Dumbledore interrupts, smiling like a loon.

I'm really getting tired of being interrupted, one more time and I might just hurt someone.

"I think you've-"

"Just put on the blasted hat Potter!" Snape sneers, his expression hateful as he glares at me. "There's no time for your pathetic grand standing."

Right. That's it. I tried to be nice but there's only so much a man can take, even my patience has its limits.

A snap of my fingers and the entire hall goes silent as the sorting hat is set aflame with ebony fire, the hat's screams echoing throughout the room as it is burned 'alive'. Before Dumbledore can even consider acting the flames vanish, leaving a scorched spot on the stool as proof of the hats passing. The entire hall is silent, staring in shock and horror at the place the sorting hat once sat.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to ask a question, what the hell are you doing?" I ask evenly, my tone loud in the silent hall. "I agreed to participate in the tournament, this does not mean I'll be attending Hogwarts."

"Y-you burned the sorting hat." Dumbledore gasps, his face twisting into a mask of rage. "That was a priceless artifact! Do you know what you've done!"

I take a look around the hall, taking in the scared glances, disbelieving stares and shocked faces; even the Beuxbatons and Durmstrang contingent are shocked at my actions.

I frown, turning my gaze back to Dumbledore. He's staring at me angrily, rage clear in his eyes.

"Well?" he growls, eyes narrowing. "What were you thinking? Destroying the sorting hat of all things!"

I sigh and snap my fingers again causing ebony flames to encircle the goblet of fire, reducing it to charcoal in an instant.

"Please try and focus Dumbledore, I'm running out of 'priceless artifacts' to destroy." I reply in a cold tone, my eyes glinting dangerously. "Now I believe my question was, what the hell are you doing?"

That was probably a bad idea seeing as he goes for his wand, only a shout from his deputy reminding him of just where he was and the oodles of young witnesses. The look in his eyes promises retribution however, my returning smirk further infuriates him. On the bright side, things can only go up from here; especially after I kick Dumbledores wrinkly old ass, Ah, I look forward to it.


	4. Freedom

Oneshot Series

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed within these stories, all these characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Just a HP/SG1 mix that crossed my mind.

* * *

"Dobby! No, you cant die." Harry sobbed, holding the limp form of his small friend.

"H-harry P-potter sir is s-safe?" The elf asked, coughing up a glob of blood.

"Yes Dobby, you saved me, you saved us all." Harry replied, trying to smile through the sadness that gripped his heart.

"T-then D-dobby is h-happy, D-dobby does n-not mind d-dying." Dobby gasped, grabbing the knife wrenched into his heart.

"I'm so sorry Dobby." Harry sniffed, hugging the elf close to his chest. "I'm going to miss you Dobby."

"D-do not b-b s-sad H-harry P-potter sir." The elf whispered, eyes glazing over. "I die free..."

And with a final gasp Dobby died, a free elf.

* * *

A/N: Lol that was just a play on the Elf/Jaffa slavery situation, the Free Jaffa like to use that line when they die and it was just stuck in my head while I was reading a Harry Potter fan fic.


End file.
